


Pierced by Our Sins

by AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobia, Very strong church views
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy/pseuds/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so into the kiss that they didn’t hear the front door open. Suddenly Dean was being hauled back from his collar into the house and onto the living room floor.<br/>Or<br/>The one where Dean is caught kissing another boy and is sent to church camp to "get the gay prayed out of him". Little does his father know that his plan backfired. Dean has met one of the cutest and sexiest, blue eyed angels. Together they'll get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've had this concept in my head for a while now and I wanted to get some of it out there.  
> Feel free to leave me suggestions and ideas in my inbox on tumblr- (theonewiththebiggestheart)  
> Also, it would be awesome if y'all let me know how I'm doing. Thanks! Enjoy.

Dean always knew he was different. For example, when Lisa Braeden kissed him on the lips in fifth grade, he didn’t like it. It felt very unnatural and awkward. But when his best friend Benny kissed him in sixth grade in a game of spin the bottle, it was utterly amazing. He felt as if he was walking on clouds the rest of the week.Him and Benny dated for a month, then Benny had to move to Louisiana. They decided it was better just to break it off.

At first he thought he was gay, but he found himself attracted to some girls. Except for Lisa apparently. One night, he researched all the kinds of sexualities that existed and he found himself in the category of pansexulals. His parents were religious people, so Dean feared for what the reaction would be if he ever decided to tell them. He never told anyone about his sexuality. So, he didn’t have anyone to talk to when he was scared, lonely, or heartbroken. He sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to his baby brother Sam. So he sucked it up and when along with his day.

It was a Wednesday when Dean and Charlie were throwing paper planes with notes attached in English class. Dean looked down and it landed on his desk. He opened it and read ‘by the way.. there’s a party on Saturday at Dorothy's. Wanna come?’ Dean thought about it. ‘sure’ he wrote and threw the airplane back.

Saturday night Dean got a text from Charlie saying she would pick him up in an hour and a half. He texted back and got ready. He took a shower and put on ACDC as he showered. When he got out he put on his usual denim jeans and dark brown combat boots. But instead of a t shirt and flannel he went with a nice black button up. As he finished buttoning the last button, he heard a honk outside. He passed by his parents with a ‘goodbye’ and got a ‘be home by 11’ back. 

“Ready?” Charlie asked as Dean got into her Buggy as she lovingly called it. Dean nodded.

“So what exactly is this party for?” Dean asked.

“To celebrate me and Dorothy getting together if you want,” she shrugged as they parked. Dean swore his eardrum popped with how loud the music was. Dorothy was, to say the least, rich. Her house was two stories with four windows on the front. There was a road around a fountain to park the cars. The fountain had beautiful coy fish swimming inside. The front lawn was huge and by the time they got to the door, both Dean and Charlie were out of breath. They looked at each other and at the same time said, “We need to work out more.” They rang the doorbell and a few minutes later Dorothy opened the door with a bright, wide smile.

“You made it!” she screamed over the music with her arms in the air. 

“Of course babe,” Charlie said, pulling her into a kiss. As the kiss heated up, Dean coughed.

“Hate to ruin the moment ladies, but I need a drink,” Dean said. 

“Oop…,” Dorothy said pulling away from Charlie who was sporting a pouty face at the moment, “Let me get you guys some drinks.” Dorothy came back with a beer for Dean and punch with a kick for Charlie. They sat down on a wide, black leather couch. Charlie on the corner with Dorothy on her lap and Dean next to Charlie. A few beers and shots later, Charlie decided it would be a good idea to dance with a bunch of strangers. They headed to dance floor as Dean took the last sip of his beer. He was a bit weird dancing but he didn’t care. Maybe because he was drunk or maybe it was because he never gets to go out and have fun with his friends. He didn’t care. After they went back to the couch, a guy sat down next to Dean. He had dark,, messy black hair and his eyes were hazel with hints of blue. He was pretty lean and tall. He was dressed in black pants with the bottoms rolled up and a white shirt under a denim jacket and vans. 

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

“No thanks. I’m good,” Dean replied. Not that he didn’t want a beer or anything, but he didn’t take drinks from strangers.

“Can I ask for a dance then?” the guy persisted.

“I just sat down from dancing. Look I’m pretty sure I know what you’re trying to get at here but no thanks,” Dean said. They guy stared at him with a blank expression.

“I’m sorry. I thought you swang that way,” the guy said.

“I really don’t swing any way,” he said. The guy just stared. “I’m pan,” Dean said.

“Oh okay. I’ll just stop bothering you,” the guy said standing up.

“Hey wait,” Dean said grabbing his arm, “ you’re the only person I’ve actually talked to here. Let’s talk and have a drink ‘cause Lord knows I’m not getting anywhere with these two,” he said throwing his thumb to Charlie and Dorothy making out. It looked like these two would be in Dorothy’s room in a bit. The guy sat down facing Dean.

“Okay. What’s your name?” he said.

“Dean. You?”

“Josh. So you’re friends with the host?” Josh asked.

“Sort of. She’s my bestfriend’s girlfriend so I kinda have to be,” he said.

Josh laughed. “True, so what grade are you in? I’m a senior.”

“I’m a senior too. Do you wanna go sit on the bench in the front? I can barely hear you,” Dean asked. Josh nodded. They got up and headed to the front but grabbed two beers on the way out. Dean never really drank. He started drinking at the end of freshman year when he was at a party and Charlie offered him a beer. The bench they sat on was big. It was dark and had some kind of flowy engraving going from the armrest to the foot. As they sat in silence, Dean closed his eyes. He could smell the bonfire smell coming from the backyard. He felt the cool wind hitting his face. 

“You know... you’re very pretty,” Josh said.

“Pretty? Me?” Dean said in confusion.

“Yes you. You have very pretty eyes and have a nice smile,” Josh replied, rubbing his knee.

“Thanks,” Dean whispered. The night went on and after a while, the two boys realized they had been outside for two hours. Dean looked at his watch and realized it was ten thirty. He had to be home in thirty minutes. “This was nice but I have to get home,” Dean told Josh as he stood up. Dean headed inside to find Charlie and tell her he had to go but he couldn’t find her anywhere. He looked on the couch, the kitchen,the dance floor, the bathroom, and even in Dorothy’s room. He went outside to see Buggy was gone. Charlie had left without him. He ran back inside and asked another girl from school if she had seen Charlie. 

“Sorry man. She told me that her and Dorothy were gonna go somewhere.She didn’t tell me where though.”

Dean ran back outside and looked at his clock, he had fifteen minutes. He didn’t want to be late and have a repeat from last time he was home late. When Charlie had driven them over, it only took them five minutes from Dean’s house. He could just walk home and be right on the dot. As he started walking down the steps, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I’ll drive you home if you want,” Josh said.

“Only if it’s on your way home,” Dean said.

“C’mon.”

As they walked over to Josh’s car, Dean couldn’t help but smile. Josh had a black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited with no back windows. From what Josh had told him, the car totally fit him. They pulled out of the driveway and drove to Dean’s house. The ride over was quiet but not awkward. Dean felt Josh glancing at him every so often and moving his hand closer and closer to his. They reached Dean’s house and parked in the front. 

“Thanks for the ride man. I would’ve been dead if I got here late,” Dean said. They had five minutes to spare. 

“Yeah no problem. Let me walk you to your door,” Josh said opening his door. They walked up to the front door side by side with shy smiles on their faces. 

“Well it was nice meeting you. Maybe we’ll see eachother at school,” Josh said.

“Yeah. That’d be nice.” They looked into eachothers eyes expectantly waiting for something, anything, to happen. Josh slowly leaned into Dean’s face. They could feel eachothers breath on their faces. Dean just had to tilt his face up and they would be kissing. Dean’s soft, plump lips met Josh’s chapped, full lips. Josh’s hands on Dean’s waist and Dean’s hands wrapping around Josh’s neck. They could taste the drinks they had earlier on each others tongues. Josh bit Dean’s bottom lip causing Dean to let out a small gasp. They were so into the kiss that they didn’t hear the front door open. Suddenly Dean was being hauled back from his collar into the house and onto the living room floor. 

“What is this?!,” John roared. The fury in his eyes and how tight his body was strung made Dean want to crawl into a pit and never come out. 

“Sir I was just leaving,” Josh said in a haste, running back to his car. 

“Never come near my house again!”

Dean wasn’t going to speak to his father first. He was scared out of his mind. The only other time he had seen his father so mad was the time a man was trying to flirt with Mary at the supermarket. 

“I will not tolerate my own son being gay,” John said going after Dean. Dean got up and tried to leave. John grabbed him by the back of the collar dragging him to his room. 

“Dad! Please let me explain to you! I’m not gay! Dad please!” Dean could barely keep up with his dad. His feet were practically dragging against the carpet runner down the hallway. 

“You were kissing another boy! Boys kissing boys is not right! You have committed a sin on my property!” John yelled in Dean’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see his mother in the doorway of her bedroom.

“Mom! Please let me explain to you! I'm not g-” 

“Stop saying that!” John yelled. Dean looked at his mother with pleading eyes, hoping she would save him. It looked like she wanted to say something but not wanting to go against John. She held her rosemary by her heart, wiped a tear from her eye, and disappeared behind the door. At this point tears were running down Dean’s face. His mother just turned her back on him. His father was dragging him through the house. As they reached his bedroom door, Dean was shoved inside and had the door closed behind him. He jumped off the floor to try and open the door but heard a clicking sound from the bottom of the door. He kneeled down and saw that his father had locked him in from the outside. 

“You will be in here for the remainder of the night and tomorrow. Think about what you have done,” John’s voice came through the door. He heard a mumbled short prayer and then John’s footsteps heading to his room. Dean slumped down the door. He sat there for what felt like years but it was only half an hour. He slowly stood up and went to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Slowly taking off his clothes, almost like a machine, Dean couldn’t believe what had happened. He walked under the boiling water, letting it surround him. Maybe it would wash off the sin. 

He thought about what just happened. How could he have been so stupid and careless? He was always so careful and vigilant about what came out of his mouth. Everything he did was washed away by some stranger he hadn’t even known for a full day. How was he so reckless? Sure Josh was cute, funny, and and just fun but was that stupid kiss worth whatever he was going to endure? Probably not. He got out of the shower, changed into a pair of boxer briefs, and threw himself on his bed. That night Dean couldn’t get a good nights rest, too focused on what was going to happen. Would he get kicked out of the house? Would he be disowned? Were they going to give him another chance to redeem himself to them? Would they never let him see Sam again? Dean couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing his baby brother again.

What the hell was he going to do?


	2. Shipped Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken a bit to write this.

Dean woke up with a horrible migraine the next day. He looked over to his desk and found two paper bags. He walked over and opened the first one; it had a warm egg sandwich, orange juice, hash brown, and an apple. The other bag had a ham and turkey sandwich, chips, a soda, and an orange. He could tell his father put the bags together because if his mother had done it there would have been a burger and fries. 

“If you’re going to lock me up at least give me some decent food,” he thought.

Dean grabbed the first bag and went to sit on his bed. He flipped it upside down, throwing the contents all over his bed. He started unwrapping the sandwich when he noticed a piece of paper stuck on the condensation of the orange juice. Slowly he opened the piece of purple paper and immediately noticed Sam’s neat writing all across the page.

Dear Dean,  
I don’t know what’s going on but I know you got caught kissing a boy. I don’t care.You could be married to a chicken for all I care. I don’t know why dad should care either. Mom started crying today when she dropped off your food. She said she still loves you but she doesn’t want to upset dad. I don’t know if I heard right but I think dad said something about you taking a trip for a couple of weeks. I don’t know whether to be jealous or not. I love you so much Dean and I’ll see you soon hopefully. -Sam

Dean felt some weight lifted off his shoulders with knowing that Sam didn’t care whether he liked guys or girls or a damn chicken. He smiled to himself, it was wiped off suddenly when he reread the part about a trip. What trip? Dean knew they didn’t have enough money to take a trip anywhere. The last trip he took was him and his mother going a city over to visit another church. 

He finished his food and threw the trash away and tried to find his laptop. He looked under his bed, desk, closet, bathroom, drawers, and even under the sink. Nothing. Guess that was taken away with the TV. He decided to take a quick nap and woke up to the sound of the door opening. He looked over and saw his mother. Beautiful as ever, Mary stood there with her hair in loose curls down her shoulders and wearing a pretty blue dress with little to no makeup on. She was still beautiful even with her eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. She walked carefully over to the side of Dean’s bed, almost like she was walking to a wounded animal. Dean just watched her. She finally sat and looked over to Dean.

With a soft smile she said, “Hi Dean.”

“Hi Mom,” was all Dean said. He wanted to say more but the words were stuck in his throat. Mary quietly looked him in the eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she whispered. Dean looked down at his hands. “I’m so sorry I didn’t protect you against your father.” 

“Okay.”

“Dean I don’t agree with how your father handled the situation but you need to understand that me and him have a partnership. I can’t go against his word,” she said reaching for Dean’s cheek. Dean moved back tilted his head away. He didn’t think he could understand how his mother thought what his father did was okay. He locked Dean in a room with no way out! As much as he loved his mother he didn’t know what to think of her now. They always had a strong bond that he thought either of them could never break and now...

“Dean, please,” his mother begged. She looked teary eyed.

“Mom….” He didn’t know where to start. “I get that you and dad are a package deal. But I’m your kid. You let him drag me up the hallway, throw me into my room, embarrass me infront of Sammy, lock me in my room, and a lot more before that.” 

His mother just stared at the carpet, obviously avoiding Dean’s eyes.

“I mean why should I even forgive you?!” Mary looked up at Dean. “I mean it’s not like you’ve protected me much! Yeah, you and dad have given me food and shelter but other than that it’s been hell! As soon as dad came back home everything went downhill! You’ve let so much pass because ‘he’s your father, Dean’, he said, raising his hands to make air quotes, “which really is just another way of telling me to suck it up!” he yelled. At this point he was up and pacing around his room, all sadness was replaced with seething anger. “I mean, I even have bruises and scars to prove it! Sam hasn’t had any because I wouldn’t take it. I’ve been the one protecting Sam this entire time! I’ve been the one taking care of him! You were supposed to protect us, Mom!” Dean was so lost in his rant that he didn’t even hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

“Dean.”

“WHAT?!” he screamed.

Sam flinched. Oh shit.

“Dean. C’mon man,” Sam said grabbing Dean’s shoulders. Dean let himself be lead out into Sam’s room. Sam walked Dean to over to the corner of his room and sat him in the beanbag Dean loves. He sat down cross legged across from Dean.

“Talk to me man. What was that?”

They sat in silence for a bit. Dean looked at Sam and he would have laughed in that moment because Sam was wearing that damn purple dog shirt but he didn’t. The weight that Dean carried for so many years was too much too hold. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Dean couldn’t help it but he started to tear up. It was all too much, his dad, his mom, school, and hell, even Sam being so nice to him. Not that he’d expect anything less out of his brother. 

“It’s too much, Sam.”

“What’s too much?” Sam asked with puppy eyes.

“Why does dad care so much now? I mean he didn’t care when he caught me with Lisa. He left when I was four and you were 6 months and he’s only been back four years. I don’t understand why he thinks he can leave for ten years then come back and change our system. We were okay without him.”

“Dean, you know mom missed him like crazy. He’s our dad and we have to respect him. I understand where you’re coming from and I honestly feel the same way. I still respect him. Mom has been a lot happier since he’s been back. That’s the most important thing is and always was mom’s happiness right? All the other stuff is last.”

“To me your happiness and your success is my number one, then everything else,” Dean whispered. It’s true. Sam’s happiness was always Dean’s number one but when Sam started getting good grades and getting to the top of his class, Dean wanted to make sure the kid went somewhere. He wanted him to go to a college away from here. Sure he’d miss him like hell but it would be worth it to see him happy. Sam looked at him with admiration and grabbed Dean’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

Together they walked back to Dean’s room and just hung out until John came home. You could hear the impala’s purr whenever he came home. Dean was going to get it as a graduation present but he knew that ship sailed. Sam had just put the cards into their case when they heard John’s footsteps heading upstairs. He finally reached the door and said, “Why is this door open?”

“Mom forgot to close it when she came to give Dean some food and I wanted to talk to Dean,” Sam said trying to get the attention set on him instead of Dean. John looked around then set his gaze on Sam. 

“Sam please go to your room.” 

“Yes sir,” Sam said, quietly getting up and walking out the door sneaking a glance at Dean who looked terrified.

“Dean, I need you to pack all of your clothes. Be finished by six,” John said gruffly. With that he closed the door and left.

What the hell. Why? Dean was very confused as to why he needed to pack all of his clothes. Were they kicking him out? Was he going on another church trip with his mom? What was going on?

He got up and went into his closet to get the suitcases he need to pack his clothes. He really only needed to medium sized suitcases for “the trip”. About an hour later he was finished packing up his clothes, shoes, and toothbrush. He put his beaten up mp3 player inside of a sock and put that sock into one of his shoes. The last time he went on a trip with his mom they took away all electronic devices so ‘ you won’t be distracted by electronics that the devil created and so you can focus on God’. They were good people but a little too much. Dean decided to take a nap before his father came in at six.   
Later that night Dean heard the door open and several footsteps neared his bed.

“Dean. Dean, wake up,” he heard the voice whisper. hey grabbed his arm and shook him awake.

“DEAN!”

“What,” he groaned. Whoever it was they could wait until tomorrow.

“Dad says you need to get ready to go,” Sam said.

Still Dean had no clue as to where he was going. Nobody told him anything, well at least the people who knew. He stood up and got his boots and his leather jacket on. His suitcases were gone so he figured his dad took them. Sam and Dean then walked to the living room where Mary was sitting on the couch with a red nose and tissues balled up in her hands. She had been crying and Dean wanted to ask if she was okay. He looked over at Sam who shook his head at him. His father was at the door waiting for him to go and get in the car. All four of them piled into the impala and drove off. John drove them to the church. So Dean was right, he was taking another trip with his mother. Except this time there was a bus and only kids were getting on.

“Where am I going?,” Dean asked. 

No one answered.

They parked and John got off to give Dean’s suitcases to a man. Sam quietly stared and Mary fiddled with her wedding ring. John opened the door and waited for Dean to get out. He slowly got out, glancing back and forth between John and Sam. 

“Say goodbye to your mother and brother,” John said gruffly. Dean didn’t know what was happening. He walked over to his mother and hugged her tight, afraid of when he would see her again. He was walking over to Sam when he was tackled into a huge hug. Dean immediately hugged back tightly. He wasn’t afraid that he wouldn’t see Sammy anymore, it was the fact that now that Dean would be gone, there would be no one to protect Sam from John anymore. They didn’t let go until someone shouted, “Bus leave in five minutes!”

“Please take care of yourself,” Dean whispered to Sam.

“Please take care of yourself, Dean,” Sam whispered. holding back his tears.

Dean slowly let go, nodded to Sam and John, then walked to the bus. He was afraid to look back so he kept looking straight ahead. He found a seat in the back next to a boy with a mullet and a ripped plaid shirt. 

“Ash,” the boy said with his hand held out.

Dean stared at his hand before saying, “Dean.”

“What are you here for?”

“Honestly, I don’t even know where we’re going.” 

“Oh, you’re one of the kids shipped here with no clue. Well we are headed up to Saving the Youth! Where we pray for the souls of kids who are on the path to hell!” Ash said in a TV voice.

“What the hell is Saving the Youth?” Dean asked.

“It’s pretty much a place where ,overly enthusiastic about God, parents send their kids who are either drug addicts, alcoholics, or gay to be ‘fixed’," Ash said making air quotes.

That got Dean’s attention. Did his parents seriously send him to get the gay prayed out of him?

“I’m assuming you’re gay or an alcoholic because you don’t seem stupid enough for drugs, especially with John Winchester as your father.”

Everyone knew John Winchester. Whether it be because he can fix any problem in anyone's car or just because he was the one that won the heart of Mary in their old Christian high school. No one understood why Mary had chosen John when the pastor’s son, who did volunteer service everyday after school, took care of service when his father was sick, and got straight A’s in all four years at the school, wanted to court her. John had been the boy who was lucky he even graduated, worked every other weekday at the garage with his family friend Bobby,and drank every other weekend with said Bobby.

“Well I’m not gay, I’m pan but to my dad that’s just another word for gay. Why are you here?” Dean said trying to change the subject.

“My ‘father’ thinks that I’m gay since I don’t have a lady on my arm yet and he found me drinking a couple of times so he assumes I’m an alcoholic,” Ash said making air quotes with his fingers.

“Well if you ask me, Ash. It looks like we have a lot in common and are going to become great friends,” Dean said.


	3. Inside Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late.  
> I had writers block for a while but I'm back and know exactly where to lead this story. 
> 
> xxx

As the bus pulled up to the camp, Dean woke up to Ash shaking his shoulder.

“Dean. Dean. Wake up,” he whispered.

Dean woke up and looked around to see everyone inside the bus looking outside trying to figure out what they just got thrown into. They passed a couple of cabins, a basketball court, and a pool. It was getting cold so Dean doubted anyone would actually use it. The bus stopped on a street that led to a field with chairs. There were about twenty people waiting by the chairs to greet everyone. One woman who caught Dean’s attention had a white shirt with ‘Save the Youth’ across her chest with a clipboard by her side and long brown hair held back with two clips. Everyone got up and filed out to stand in a line next to the bus.

“Welcome to camp ‘Save the Youth’,” the woman said, “My name is Eve, the head camp counselor here. I make sure you succeed in your journey here and make sure the camp runs smoothly and effortlessly. You are all here for one reason or another,” she said looking around, “ You have all committed sins in your life and you are here to be cleansed. I will put you on the path of God and return you to your families in a better state than you ever will be in your life.”

“Yeah, okay,” someone mumbled from the end of the line. 

“What was that?” Eve said, snapping her head to the right. She walked over to a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

“What is your name?”

“Nick.”

“Do you doubt that I will fix you?”

“Honestly lady? Yes. You can’t fix me. I am who I am and you will not change me,” Nick said with a smirk.

“Okay. Meg?”

Suddenly, a young woman with dark black hair and pale skin showed up next to Eve. 

“Yes?”

“Take Nick here and take him to the stage 1 solitary room please,” she said to Meg, starring Nick down.

“Sure thing. Nick,” Meg said looking at Nick. Dean noticed Meg’s hungry stare. Meg and Nick walked together up a small hill and disappeared behind some trees.

“Let it be clear that I do not tolerate cynicism. Here we have three special cabins here in the middle of the forest behind us. They are called stage one, two, and three. Stage one is when you have an incident with a counselor. Stage two is when you fight or make a scene within the camp. Stage three is if you do something that I deem very unacceptable and decide that cabin will be your punishment. If you simply follow the rules and apply yourselves, this will work.”

Dean didn’t understand why he had to do this. He didn’t understand why his father thought it would be a good idea to send him here. He decided he would just go along with it and keep his head above water. Eve grabbed her clipboard and passed out papers to her other counselors. 

“When I read your name and counselor, you will line up behind them and be escorted to your cabins. Cabin A, Counselor Uriel: Jo, Victor, Andy, Bela and Adam.” 

Slowly people walked over to Uriel and lined up. Nobody really wanted to be here and it was obvious.

“Cabin B, Counselor Anna: Becky, Balthazar, Gordon, and Garth. Cabin C, Counselor Charlie: Dean, Ash, Ruby, Castiel, and Gabriel,” she finished. Slowly, everyone walked to their counselor. Dean walked over and looked around at his roommates for the next three months. There were two guys standing together talking, Dean assumed they were Castiel and Gabriel. All he could see was messy black hair and the side profile of the dirty blonde one. Ruby was talking with a red head girl in the line next to them. 

“Alright everyone, let’s head to our cabin,” Charlie said with a huge grin. They walked up the street to their cabin. The cabin wasn’t huge but wasn’t tiny either, it looked more like an apartment complex than a cabin made of wood. It was a dark green and had a trail of pebbles leading them to the door. As they were walking up the path the kid in front of Dean tripped and made Dean fall too.

“Ow,” the kid said sitting up, “Oh jeez, are you okay? I’m sorry,” he said looking at Dean.

Dean slowly sat up to meet his eyes and woah, his eyes were so blue. Dean just stared until he was snapped out of it by Ash.

“Dean you okay?” Ash said.

“Yeah, sorry. Wasn’t paying attention. You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Dean stood up and held his hand out to the kid.

“Dean Winchester.” 

“Castiel Novak,” Castiel said pulling himself up with Dean’s hand. 

“Cassie!” Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder to see Gabriel with the biggest smirk.

“Coming, Gabriel. Thank you, Dean,” he said running over to Gabriel. 

“You think they’re together?” Ash asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean replied. He secretly hoped not. 

Everyone walked through the front door and stood in a living room of sorts. It had a round, wooden table with six chairs surrounding it. 

“So this is our meeting room. We will usually meet here after an event in the main building with Eve and the other counselors.You guys can hang here during the free hours or when we eat here which is sometimes. C’mon,” Charlie said leading everyone to the tiny kitchen. 

“This is our ‘kitchen’,” she said lifting her hands to make air quotes, “it’s really only a microwave, a portable stove, and a cupboard with cups and plates. There’s also a closet with a washer and dryer to clean your clothes. ” They headed to the next place with a blue door. “This is the bathroom. We will have a showering schedule and those are the only times you can shower unless it’s an emergency and you’ve talked to me. Use the bathroom whenever you want obviously but don’t be in there for a long time.” They walked into a hallway with two doors on the left and two doors on the right. 

“Okay, you guys are going to share a room with someone else. There are two beds in there and two arm walls for your clothes. Figure out what sides you get and settle in.” Charlie pulled out her folded paper from her back pocket and read, “Okay, room one is Gabriel and Ash. Room two is Ruby alone since she’s the only girl. Lastly, room three is Castiel and Dean.” 

Dean looked over to Gabriel elbowing Castiel in the ribs and laughing. Everyone walked to their respective rooms and were met with their suitcases in the middle of the room. Dean grabbed his and waited for Castiel so they could pick their sides. Castiel walked in looking around the room and everywhere but Dean. There was a bit of an awkward silence before one of them spoke.

“So, you left or right?” Dean asked.

“Whatever side, I don’t really care,” Castiel said looking at his suitcase.

“You want the left?”

“Sure.”

Silently, they walked to their respective sides and put their clothes into the arm walls. When Dean was done, he went over to his bed and laid down with his eye closed. A couples minutes later, when he heard Castiel putting his suitcase under his bed, Dean opened his eyes to look over at him. 

“You know,” he began, “since we’re going to be roomies, we’re going to need to at least speak to each other.” Castiel looked over at him from his bed with a poker face. Dean wouldn’t be able to tell what he was feeling if his life depended on it.

Castiel looked at his hands and said, “Dean. I don’t want you to think I don’t like you. I’m just super uncomfortable being here at this camp.”

“I didn’t even know I was going to be here. I found out on the bus.”

“Really? My big brother,Michael, sent me here. He’s very religious and thinks that I need to follow the path of God,” Castiel chuckled.

“My dad caught me kissing a dude on our porch,” Dean recalled, “He didn’t like it very much.”

“Was he your significant other?” Castiel asked with curiosity.

Dean smiled. “No, just a guy from a party.”

“Oh.”

“What made your brother send you here?”

“He found out Gabriel was sneaking around with one of his guy friends and he got upset,” he flashed on, “ Gabriel asked me not to say anything and I didn’t. I’m not one to be involved in other people’s business. I didn’t care really. Michael also found out that Gabriel decided to try ecstasy for a night. It was only that one time and he couldn’t do drugs anyways because of work. My brother always thought of me as the perfect one in the house so when he found out I was keeping secrets, he sent us here.” Castiel was crestfallen on remembering the past month. 

“Well, since you opened up to me I’ll tell you something. The night my dad caught me, I got locked in my room like a prisoner. The door was only opened when I was being fed or if my mom or brother came in to talk to me. I was told to pack a suitcase and was basically blind until I was shoved onto the bus and Ash told me where we were going.”

“That sucks,” Castiel said.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, he sat up and put his head in his hands. There was a comfortable silence between them. Dean opened his mouth to speak when , “Alright everyone!” was hear through the hallway. 

Everyone came out of their rooms to see Charlie at the end waiting for them.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked.

“We’re going on a little hike through the woods,” Charlie explained.

There was a collective groan as everyone dispersed to get ready. A couple minutes later, everyone was ready to go. They walked out with their flashlights and snacks from the kitchen. They walked to the edge of the camp and headed into the woods. Passing the other cabins, everyone could see the living rooms inside with everyone having a meeting. Dean and Castiel walked side by side when Dean said, “Hey since it looks like we’re going to be friends, I think I should call you Cas, short for Castiel.”

Castiel stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean. “Sounds nice. Better than Cassie,” he says.

Dean laughs at that. “Why does Gabriel call you Cassie?”

“When I was younger my sister Hannah dressed me in her clothes to be funny and Gabriel took a picture of me. He kept it and from that day on he calls me Cassie.” Castiel smiles.

“Can you keep a secret?” Dean whispers. Castiel nods.

“One time, when I was with a girl, she dressed me in her her pink, lacey panties.”

Castiel is blushing bright red at this point. 

“Didn’t mean to make you blush, Cas,” dean says with a shit eating grin.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Cas asks changing the subject.

“No clue.”

Sooner or later the group reaches a small clearing next to a beautiful, still lake. Surrounding them is the sounds of leaves rustling and crickets chirping. Charlie leads them to a circle of logs and sits down. To her left it’s Ruby, then Ash, Dean, Cas, and lastly Gabriel.

“All of the other counselors decided to have their first meetings in their cabins but I decided to do mine out here. I know you guys might be annoyed to be out here but it’s so peaceful out here. I brought my last group out here and everyone was so calm and comfortable. I want you guys to know that I don’t agree with this camp,” Charlie said looking up at the stars.

Everyone was confused. 

“Then why do you work here?” asked Ruby.

“I figured if these kids were being forced to be here and change, then I would be the safe house for them to come and talk to me. I got sent here as a teenager. My roommate was Eve, funnily enough. I remember how much I hated this place and how many of my friends tried to leave or runaway. I met my fiance, Dorothy, here,” she said smiling. 

“That’s ironic,” Ash commented.

“Yeah, I love her so much and I’m glad I came here or I never would’ve met her. I just want you guys to be comfortable enough to talk to me and not be scared of this camp.”

“Charlie,” Cas began, “what happened after you left the camp?”

Castiel thought about what would happen after he went back home to Michael and his other siblings.

“Honestly? I filed a restraining order o my parents after they tried to come after me when they found out the camp didn’t work.I went to live with Dorothy and her parents for a while to finish school and rented my own place when I graduated. Dorothy and I moved a city away from here and have a small studio for when the camp is in session about a mile from here.”

“Don’t you have your own room in the cabin?” asked Ruby

“Yes but there are nights that I sneak away to hang out with Dorothy,” she finished. She twisted behind her to grab her backpack and pulled out some sticks to pass around. Once everyone had one she pulled out some lighters and a bag of marshmallows.

“We can’t really light a fire because Eve would kill me if she found us out here with marshmallows. According to her it’s ‘a decadence sinners to not deserve’ or whatever. Put some on your sticks and pass the bag around,” she said giving the bag to Ruby.

Quickly, everyone’s sticks were piled on with marshmallows and started toasting them. There was small chat, nothing to serious, between everyone. Everyone was just getting to know each other and getting the feel for each other. 

As Dean looked around to see everyone slowly eating their marshmallows he thought, ‘This might not be too bad.’


End file.
